


Wide Open Seas

by owlmoose



Category: Cinders
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road with Cinders, Tobias gets his first taste of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "Any Cinders character: Strikhedonia (the pleasure of being able to say 'the hell with it')". Cinders/Tobias, traveller ending.

It wasn’t until the third day that it really hit him: the depth and seriousness of the decision that he had made, that the family business was gone forever, no remnants of his father’s legacy outside a purse heavy with coin and a vague note left for his assistant. Until that moment, Tobias had been distracted by the excitement of their escape, and of having Cinders at his side at last. But that afternoon, as they walked together along the road, the last leg on foot before they might buy passage on ship in the next town, he rounded a corner and saw the ocean, far ahead, sparking in the distance. 

“Look,” he said, stopping to admire the view, and Cinders raised her eyes. “Have you ever seen it before?”

“Never,” Cinders replied, tone hushed. “It’s beautiful.” She paused for a moment, then glanced at him. “Have you?”

“Just once, when my father took me on a buying trip.” He took a deep breath, and thought he caught a whiff of salt in the air. He’d expected this moment, when it came, to be frightening, but instead it was exhilarating, like a weight lifting off his back. The ocean meant the future, it meant wide open possibilities. It meant freedom.

He turned toward Cinders, her hair shining bright in the midday sun, her eyes bright with excitement, and he dropped a light kiss on her brow. “It’s even prettier close up,” he said, taking her hand in his. “Let’s go take a look.” And they continued on, his steps and his heart even lighter than before.


End file.
